Garrus gives Shepard a Spanking
by GarrusIsABadass
Summary: Shepard wants to pleasure Garrus, she also wants a sexy spanking, contains romantic spankings and loving pleasure for both Garrus and Shepard.


Shepard was in the elevator to her and Garrus's private cabin, Garrus was up there after telling him she has a surprise for him.

Shepard loves Garrus, she wanted to pleasure him, and she knew something she could try to give Garrus a fun time, she was planning to receive some spankings from him.

The elevator opened, Garrus was there sat on the bed, "Hey Garrus," Shepard said seductively.

"Hi, Shepard, I'm anticipated about the surprise." Garrus said excitedly.

"Oh, you're gonna have fun tonight Garrus,. Shepard said as she walked over to Garrus, she sat on Garrus's leg.

"I want you to give me a punishment Garrus, I want you to practice your strength on my ass."

"Oh, you want me to spank you?"  
Garrus said.

"You got it Garrus." Shepard said as she kindly winked at Garrus.

Garrus rubbed his hand up Shepard's back up to the back of her neck, then all of a sudden, he firmly grasped Shepard's neck without warning.

Shepard loved the feel of the force on her, she was so excited to see what Garrus has in store for her.

Garrus then forced Shepard's head down, with her ass in-between his lap, her head rubbed face first into the bed covers.

"When I'm done with you Shepard you won't be able to walk without your ass cheeks burning."

Shepard was even more excited with Garrus telling her this, and knowing how powerful Garrus is, she knew he was right.

Garrus gave Shepard's ass a feel before the spanking started, feeling her firmed, toned ass.

He got a good grip of both her ass cheeks, squishing them, and pushing them together, rubbing around the outside and tapping them gently letting them wobble freely.

"Have you been doing extra ass workouts for me Shepard? I'm flattered, but of course it is me."

Then Shepard knew it was coming a hard snack would soon hit his firm ass... She knew it was gonna hurt, and she wanted that.

*SMACK* Shepard bit down on her lip to avoid yelling, the smack felt so hard making her ass sting, and she's loving every second of it, and that's just the first smack, there were many more hard smacks to come.

Garrus continued to to lay hard spanks on Shepard's ass, causing her ass to jiggle furiously.

Garrus continued spanking Shepard's stinging ass, switching between cheek and cheek, a Shepard could feel her ass getting more sore every second, and she was loving every single one of them.

Garrus spanked Shepard in the spacing near her ass cheeks and theighs.

"OH!" Shepard said as the sharp hit hurt her badly.

Every smack Garrus layed got harder, higher, and faster.

Shepard's face started turning red from the pain, and she loved it.

"Wow Shepard, only a few minutes into the spank and you're already going red, you're weak when it comes to your ass aren't you? I guess it's your weakspot.

Shepard was so turned on at Garrus's defiling words, she loved being dominated, and Garrus loves dominating.

Shepard could feel Garrus playing around with her ass, but she couldn't see her own ass, for obvious reasons having her face digged into the bed sheet, it just turned her on even more feeling her ass being played with, Garrus feeling all the pleasure feeling up her ass, she could feel Garrus holding her ass cheeks in his hands.

Garrus then preceded to taunt Shepard, "You've been a bad girl," Garrus said sexually, "I don't think you need your clothes on to get spanked."

Shepard was now even more turned on, she'll love the feel of Garrus stripping her dominantly.

Garrus started by grabbing her boot by the heel, and pulling it off slowly, same as the other boot, as Shepard's feet were bare, he took a moment to tickle her feet, tickling her soles and eventually licking the ticklish sides of her feet, Shepard laughing uncontrollablly while gasping.

"HAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHA-GARRUS-HAHAHAHA-STOP-HAHAHAHA,"

Garrus started tickling more furiously, with a loving smirk on his face.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA-I, HAHAHAHA-CANT-HAHAHAHA-TAKE-IT."

Garrus, while continuing to tickle Shepard's poor soles.

"What was that Shepard? I didn't hear?" Garrus said mockingly."

"PLEASE-HAHAHAHAHA-STOP."

"Oh Shepard, a minute of me tickling your feet and you're already begging? you're weaker than you act." Garrus said mockingly.

"Fair enough, I guess your ass is getting jealous of your feet."

Garrus then preceded to pull Shepard's pants down from the ankles, Shepard loved the feel of her pants slowly sliding down her butt, her ass and panties about to be exposed, Garrus then pulled Shepard's pants completely off, she was now bottomless, only covered by a pair of lacey black panties.

Shepard knew how much her ass cheeks hurt from being spanked clothed, she could only imagine, until Garrus spanks her of course.

Garrus then laid down a really hard smack on Shepard's exposed ass.

"OW!" Shepard yelled at the emmence pain.

"Heheh, you're such a baby Shepard."  
Garrus said jokingly."

Shepard loved it.

"Wow Shepard, you've been working that junk haven't you?"

Shepard smirked in excitement at Garrus commenting on her ass.

Garrus was holding Shepard's ass cheeks in his hands, laughing and smiling with joy and pleasure while he does it, Shepard was blushing but loving it, Garrus started squeezing Shepard's ass cheeks, banging and bonging them, and pushing them together really hard, all the ass moving around by force, turned Garrus on, as he began to send another set of hard spanks.

Garrus then pulled Shepard's top off completely, leaving her in completely in her underwear.

Then, in one swift motion, Garrus pulled her panties off her bare legs completely, it was so quick Shepard reacted fast by reaching to cover her ass, before then noticing that it's just Garrus, so she could feel a cold breeze coming in on her ass, which felt exposing, but still felt cooling on her butt after all the spankings Garrus gave to her.

Garrus then continued the spanking, smacking Shepard's ass cheeks furiously, jiggling them around like crazy, Shepard knowing how jiggly her ass cheeks were in Garrus's face, but it's all for him, even though the feel turned her on.

Hard smacks reigned down on Shepard's toned soft ass, Shepard's butt was a dark shade of red by this point, almost matching to her hair and blush.

As much as Shepard loved it, she still tried to block Garrus's smacks, with failed attempt, Garrus needed to keep her hands occupied, so he unbuttoned the last piece of clothing she had, her bra, Garrus's quickly unbuttoning it, Shepard panicked and squirreled grabbing her undone bra, pushing it against her tits, Shepard, pushing against her tits of course, turns Garrus on, Garrus then gives Shepard and even harder smack, causing Shepard to drop her bra and moan, Shepard then panicks and reaches for her bra, but Garrus swiftly kicks it out of her reach, Shepard is now fully naked, and loving it.

Garrus continues laying hard smacks on Shepard's bare ass, and then takes advantage of her missing bra, and starts groping and fondling her tits, while spanking her but hard, causing both parts to jiggle furiously, she could just feel Garrus armor, thinking about how she doesn't even have a bra and panties, she loves the feel of being naked.

Garrus, while fondling Shepard's tits with his left hand, then stops spanking Shepard's ass cheeks with his right hand, then moving down to her wet pussy, feeling how wet it feels, she then starts stimulating Shepard's clit, giving her waves of pleasure, all while fondling her tits, just adding to the feeling, she couldn't resist, it was building up, Shepard couldn't resist Garrus, her legs stretched out, her ass plucked up, she was going to come...

Then Garrus pulled his fingers out, laying a another hard spank on Shepard's ass.

"OW!"... "Oh Garrus, you always surprise me."

Shepard loved Garrus dominating her like this, it made her so horny.

"I've learned my lesson Garrus, let me go and I'll pleasure you greatly tonight like always."

"Very well Shepard."

Garrus gave Shepard a spank between her ass and theigh,

"Ouch!"

Garrus then let Shepard up, gave her a moment to collect herself while she was rubbing her sore, stinging, dark red ass and ass cheeks, he handed Shepard her pants, top, and bra.

"What about my underwear Garrus."  
Shepard asked smiling, enjoying all of Garrus's creative thinkings.

"I'm keeping your panties as a souvineir, a little treat for me, you're gonna have to go to bed with no panties on tonight Shepard, now get your sore butt in bed with me, beautiful."

"Garrus, you're the beautiful one." Shepard said, then she gave Garrus a kiss, and hopped in bed with him, ready to perform any position he wants.

The End.


End file.
